Dinner Party
by Trachy
Summary: While Harry is staying with his relatives during the summer, they have some guests over for dinner.The family is the last one Harry expected to see at the Dursleys. Will this be a horrible confrontation, or will Harry find something unexpected? SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1Redone

Title:Dinner Party  
Chapter:One  
Author:Trachy  
Beta:Ojisama  
Rating:K+(_May _change in later chapters)  
Summery:While Harry is staying with his relatives during the summer, they have some guests over for dinner. The family is the last Harry expected to see. Will this be a horrible confortation, or will Harry find something unexpected?

Diclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter of any of the characters. I don't get any money or anything out of this, only the enjoyment of my readers :) lol.Well enjoy the story.

* * *

"Listen boy," Vernon Dursley growled to his nephew one morning, while Harry was serving breakfast. "Tonight is the night we're having some very important people over. You're to stay out of our way. Got it?"

Harry rolled his eyes."Yes sir."

"Good. Hey Dudley. I hear these people have a son your age,"Vernon said, not seeing the hungry look in his sons eyes.

Harry scoffed. He really felt sorry for whoever got hit on by his cousin.

"Oh really. Whats his name?"

"I do believe it is Draco."

(If you don't know who the guests are by now you really need to find a different fic --)

Harry froze. "Did you say Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?"

Vernon narrowed his eyes. "Yes, what of it?"

"Nothng," Harry assured quickly. He continued washing the dishes but his thoughts were else where. 'The Malfoys? Here? Oh God!'

As he contemplated what he would do later that night, a soapy dish slipped out of his hand and crashed to the floor.

"Boy!" his uncle shouted.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly.

"You..." Vernon spat, extremely mad...over a dish.

Harry wasn't prepared for what happened next. Vernon raised his arm before backhanding Harry across the face. Harrys head whipped to the side

He slowly turned to look at his uncle, who seemed just as surprised.

"Go to your room,"Vernon said.

Harry nodded and quickly made his way to his room. He closed the door and walked to his mirror. He gingerly touched his cheek where he'd been slapped. It was already starting to bruise.

The remainder of the day had been spent preparing for the Malfoys arrival. Harry Anut and Uncle got dressed in their best and Dudley got dressed in what he thought was the most appealing.

Harry decided that he might as well look his best too. He took off the powerful glamour charm Hermione had placed on him at the end of the last term. Once the charm was off his hair almost reached his shoulders. He no longer needed glasses and he dressed in his personal best. He wore a plain black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown hoodie.

Hermione had made him make all the changes. She had become obsessed with fashion last year. She had used a nifty little charm that had corrected his vision and then took him on a shopping spree. She had also convinced him to let his hair grow out.

Harry couldn't help but smile when he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't wait to see the Dursleys reactions. He heard the bell chime from downstairs. With one final quick check-over, Harry walked from his room and downsairs to greet their guests.

* * *

AN:Yay. First chapter done. well technically I redid this so... but that doesn't mean that reviews are unwelcome!! Oh and by the way. I just finished my exams so I will have more time to write. I know i have been horrible at updating, but things will get better. THANKS 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Dinner Party  
Chapter:2  
Author:Trachy  
Beta:Ojisama  
Summery:While Harry is staying with his relatives during the summer, they have some guests over for dinner. The family is the last harry expected to see. Will this be a horrible confortation, or will Harry find something unexpected?  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Harry Potter, and do not make any profit from this story.

AN:Here you go!! Chapter 2! Finally eh? Thank you to all who reviewed  
I-see-thestrals: Thank you, i'm glad you like it  
l: lol you defiently have a good eye.I suppose I should explain a bit. to take off the charm Harry didn't really need to use his wand. So the ministry couldn't track  
magic .I'm not really going to go into that concept too much.Harry is 16 in this fic. And as to why the Malfoys are there, that will be explained soon.Thanks for  
helping me make my story better lol.  
Jules4u: Don't worry i will be updating more often form now on  
dans michigan girl : Thanks for liking my story and for your awesomw review  
Intergalactic smart-ass " Thanks for the review  
wolfprincess09:Thanks  
Lana: lol i will don't worry  
sweety-pie2712: Thanks for reviewing  
xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx: Thanks i will try to update more often  
Kardia: lol no Vernon didn't realise who he invited to his house. He wouldn't have if he had known who they were  
ILoveMyAttitudeProblem: Thank you:)  
Cerrydwen: Thanks you  
Fan: lol thank you. I will finish this one. I put "Through Time and Back" on hold cause i couldn't really write it. I WILL be writing it evenutaly.  
Potter's Wifey: Thanks i'm glad you like it  
DreamsXReality: And theen there was chapter 2  
unknown: Thank you  
Emerald-Scully: lol yes i know seeing Draco at a muggles house is quite surprising. All will be explained soon.  
truth-hater: Thanks. Yes i know. I think i fixed up my mistakes and I do now have a beta-reader.  
Elektra107: I know it wasn't ASAP but here it is!  
meatofevil: lol not quite!  
darkangledragonlover: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the story  
zainx: Yes it is. There will be more about that later  
Crystal Malfoy: Yes i know child abuse is sad. But it was a good plot and it makes it easier to get him away from thereXD. Oh and by the way, Draco can't get  
any sexier!!!  
i'm a misfit: Thank you I will  
animegurl088: Thank you!  
unforgivable curse caster : lol all will be explained.  
tigerHellspawn: lol thanks i'll try

lol well thank you to all who reviewed. Now finally!On with chapter 2!!

* * *

From the top of the stairs, Harry could see his aunt leading Mrs.Malfoy into the kitchen, his uncle showing Mr.Malfoy the sitting room which left...

Draco Malfoy was standing by the door, looking at Dudley with great disdain.

"Hullo, Dudley Dursley," Dudley introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Draco just nodded his head and drawled out,"Draco Malfoy."

Dudley looked draco up and down, a hungry look in his eyes. "I'll show you my if you'd like," Dudley offered suggestivly.

Draco scowled but followed Dudley up the stairs none-the-less.

When they got to the top of the stairs Harry could barely keep the smirk off his face. Draco had paled considerably, which was saying something, cosidering his already porcilin skin.

"Potter," He gasped.

"Malfoy," Harry said rather poilitly.

"What do you want," Dudley asked looking at Harry with hatred. He was delaying his plans.

"I was just saying hello to a...friend,"Harry said, raising hie eyebrow at Draco.

"Dudley, darling. Could you come down here a moment," Harrys aunt called up the stairs.

Dudley glared at Harry before thundering down the stairs.

Draco looked at Harry. "Friend, Potter?" he drawled.

Harry smirked. "Fine. You can just wait until Dudley comes back and you can go to his room with him." With that said Harry turned a walked toward his room, smirking when he heard the blond following. He opened the door and held it open for Draco, who stepped in. "what are you doing here anyway? Didn't you realise that my family are muggles?"

"We didn't realise that it was your family. My father is going to try and take over that stupid company." With that said, Darco winced and looked at Harry. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Harry snorted. "You don't need to worry about me. The Dursleys and I don't really get along."

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow.'Didn't potter have the perfect home life?'

As if reading his mind Harry said, "My relatives hate magic and anything to do with it. Especially a freak like me."

Draco was stunned. Mostly to hear the Golden Boy talk about himself like that. The surprise disappated to anger. 'Hoe dare they,' he seethed. 'They have no right to treat any wizard like that, even if it is Potter.' "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

Harry smiled sadly. "I did,"he said quietly. "I told Dumbledore. He said it was for my own protection that I had to return here."

"Sticking you with people that hate you isn't protection," Draco spat.

Harry chuckled. "I realise that."

"Why didn't you go to Grangers, or the Weasles?"

"They listen to everything Dumbles says, so what can I do." Harry explained with another sad smile.

"I'll tell you what you can do," Draco said strongly. "You can come with me while I go tell my father."

"What!?"

"Contrary to popular belief, my father isn't heartless. And he would never stand for a child being beaten. especially when they can't fight back."

Harry chewed his lip. "I don't want to cause trouble. If my uncle knows you're wizards, he'll never agree to anything."

"Well, we'll just not let him know then won't we."Draco said smugly, dragging Harry from the room and down the stairs. They went to the sitting room where Draco stuck his head inside. "Father, may I talk to you for a moment?"

There was shuffling from inside and Lucius Malfoy appeared. "What..,"he started, but stopped short when he saw Harry. A look of surprise crossed his normally stotic features. "Potter!"

"Dad," Draco intrupted before he could go on. "Harry lives here with his aunt and uncle. They hate him, but Dumbledore makes him stay here anyway and he can't go to the Weasles or Grangers because they listen to Dumbledore and it's not fair that he has to stay here. I mean look at his face, it's obvious they hit him!" Draco finished in one breath.

"Okay, first, calm down." Lucius said,"and now. Mr.Potter. Could you possibly make some scence of what my son is saying?"

Harry smiled slightly."I think the gist of it was that Dumbledore and my friends are pricks and my life here is a living hell."

"Right and he expects me to do what about it exactly?"

"Well we never got that far in our conversation," Harry explained, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco, in turn, rolled his eyes."Well obviously i want you to help. I mean it's the least we can do after he saved me from that...beached whale," Draco said, his upper lip curling in disgust.

"Draco," Lucius said, frowning. "That much is obvious. But _what_ do you want me to do? We can't just walk out of here with him."

"You know," Harry spoke up. "I don't like being talked aobut like i'm some _thing _that can be...you make it sound like you're going to steal me."

Draco and Lucius shared a look that scared Harry slightly.

"Mr.Dursley. I do believe it's time for dinner."Lucius said, walking back into the sitting room with Draco and Harry behind him.

"Yes I do believe so," Vernon said, showing his guests to the dinning room, glaring at Harry as he passed.

Mrs.Dursley and Mrs.Malfoy were setting things up in the kitchen when they arrived.

"Oh please have a seat,"Mrs.Dursley said quickly, gestering to th finely made table.

Harry sat down in his usual seat at the end of the table. Draco quickly sat next to Harry, but to his dismay Dudley sat on his other side.

Dinner was ate in complete silance except for the occasional business conversation between Lucius and Vernon.

"That was a lovely dinner," Lucius complimented.

"Yes it was,"Mr.Dursley agreed. "Prehaps we could head into the sitting room to finish this deal."

"Father," Draco said suddenly. "I do believe we were going to...," he trailed off.

"Ah yes. Prehaps if you could bring a friend, I could stay here and finish up our business."

"Well, I was hoping Harry could come."

"If's alright with his gaurdians. If not, then I suppose i'll have to go."

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.The looks on the Dursleys faces were priceless. They didn't want to ley him go, but if they didn't, then Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be able to finish the deal.

"I suppose,"Vernon said slowly.

Harry stood up slowly and said,"I'll go get my jacket,"then walked calmy out of the room, draco following. Once outside, Harry let out a yelp of joy and jumped into Dracos arms.

"Thank you! i don't know how that worked but you're the best."

Draco smirked."I know."

"Hurry up you two,"Mrs.Malfoy said from the doorway.

"Shall we?"Draco asked, holding out his arm.

Harry rolled his eyes but took the proffered arm."Thank you my prince."

When Draco laughed Harry smirked. He was totally serious. Draco really was his knight in shining armor.

* * *

AN:YES!!Done! I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. My beta reader,Ojisama, was unable to proofread this, and my gay computer doesn't have spell checkXD. Well please review. Thanks y'all!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Dinner Party  
Chapter: 3  
Author:Trachy  
Beta:Ojisama  
Rating:K+(_will_ change in later chapters, but you will be warned when such parts are upcoming)  
Summery:While Harry is staying with his relatives during the summer, they have some guests over for dinner. The family is the last Harry expected to see. Will this be a horrible confortation, or will Harry find something unexpected?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of the characters.I don't make a profit from any of my writing. So without farther ado, on with the story!!

* * *

When Harry, Draco and Narcissa arrived at Malfoy Manor, several things had to be taken care of before they could settle down and relax. First off was Harry's cheek. It was bruised and slightly swolen(how else did Draco know about the abuse). Then there was the problem of clothes. First, none of the clothes Harry owned fit him and second, none of said clothes were at the manor. Lucius was going to discreetly pack his things and bring them from the Dursleys. Narcissa had quickly healed his cheek and given him a pair of Dracos pajamas to wear for the night.

"Come on, let me show you around," Draco said the minute Harry was finished getting fixed up.

Laughing, Harry let Draco drag him all over the house, showing him the many rooms the manor had. Harry was awed by the magnificent rooms. The parlor, the dueling room, the dining room, and even the pool. Finally he was brought to Dracos rooms, where he would be staying.

"Why did you come to the manor so easily?" Draco asked after they were seated comfortably on his bed, with him leaning against the headboard and Harry laying across the foot of the bed.

"I knew I wouldn't be in much danger. Snape has already explained your station in this war," Harry explained, the blushed."And I may have had a crush on you since fourth year."

Draco blinked, a small smile gracing his lips. He sat up and crawled to where Harry was laying. "Since fourth year huh?"

Harry blushed deeper."Yeah."

Draco tilted his head curiously. "Even with my being such an ass, with those buttons and all?"

Harry laughed and sat up to face Draco. "You were far from the only one who wore those things. There were people from all the houses."

"Not from Gryffindor," Draco snorted.

"Just because they didn't wear them doesn't mean they didn't support them. Ron for instance."

Draco scoffed. He remembered that, when Harry and the Weasel had been at odds. "No offense, but he's an asshole."

Harry laughed. "I know. Let me tell you a secret. The whole dorm is sick of him. He's always harping on someone, thinking he can do whatever he wants because he's a prefect. And he's especially hard on Dean, because he's going out with Ginny."

By the time Harry finished his rant, Draco was smirking. It was obvious the young saviour didn't consider his bestfriend as such any longer.

"Then why don't you and the mudblood tell him to grow up?"

"First of all,"Harry glared,"don't call Hermione a mudblood. Shes kind, smart, and an extremely loyal friend. Second,don't you think we've tried. Ron lives in his own little world. Hermione said she refused to go out with him until he acted more mature." Harry finished with a laugh.

"I can't believe i'm saying this but I feel sorry for..Hermione."Draco shuddered."But at least we know she'll never have to go out with the weasel.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Well anyway, I think we should get some sleep."

"Harry,"Draco said hesitantly. "May I do something i've always wanted to do?"

Harry looked at him curiously but nodded.

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Harry's. When he felt the smaller boy kissing back, he wrapped his arms around the lithe figure and pulled him closer. They kissed with a strong passion.

When they finally parted, it was only from the lack of oxygen.

Harry rested his forehead against Dracos."Wow,"he whispered.

"Yeah,"Draco smiled. He nudged Harry softly and nodded to the top of the bed. Harry got the message and crawled up to the head of the bed. He threw the blamkets back and settled himself down onto the silky sheets. He looked at Draco with an inviting look in his eyes.

Draco smiled widley and settled down beside the young hero. He pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. "I'm glad you're here,"he said softly.

"Me too,"Harry whispered, as he buried his face into Draco neck.

Not too long after that, Lucius walked in to deliever Harrys things, and found the two young men fast asleep, both wrapped in the protective embrace of the other.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will defiently be longer, but I really could not think of anything more to put here, but not go into what I wanted for the next chapter. Chapter 4 will be up much sooner then I got this up. THANK YOU to all who reviewed, and I would be honored if they or anyone else would care to review my story. Thanks  
Trachy 


End file.
